cicatrices
by zukoAu's
Summary: hay quienes dicen que no hay forma de eludir el destino. o donde Zuko enfrenta a su padre en aquel Agni Kai


**hola! antes que nada te explicare que este fic está dividido en 9 partes, las cuales las escribí desordenada para darle un poco de gracia a la historia, pero si no se entiende por eso, cada parte tiene su numero según la cronología.**

 **sin más espero que disfrutes y también te invito a que dejes un Review**

* * *

 **Cicatrices**

1

ya no sentía el miedo, solamente el dolor mientras su sangre resbalaba y su piel se recogía. Su cuerpo temblaba de tal forma que azotaba su cráneo contra el concreto constantemente, ello por el daño recibido en lo que había sido su ojo izquierdo.

La tortura parecía negar el espacio a cualquier razonamiento lógico, de su garganta salio lo que para el fue un llanto patético, pero fue lo suficiente para que su padre lo mirara por sobre su hombro antes de abandonar la plataforma de combate.

Era absurdo, fuera de cualquier juicio. Su cuerpo de pronto estaba de pie, respirando pesadamente y con ambos ojos abiertos. Tal era la imagen que el mismo mundo guardó silencio. Una figura fantasmagórica y sacada de un manicomio. Sobre sus dos pies estaba un muchacho de unos recién cumplidos 13 años, piel blanca y suave, como si nunca hubiera sido tocada por el sol, el cabello oscuro y amarrado en una alta cola de caballo, finalmente, estaba el rostro, marcado y chorreado de sangre, rodeado con una fina capa de un humo negro y espeso, pero los ojos, eso era lo que quitaba el aliento, el dorado de estos atravesaba todo y los exponía de tal forma que fulminarían montañas y océanos.

El hombre frente a el arrugo el espacio entre sus cejas.

No estaba contento, claramente no lo estaba.

Solo le basto otro golpe para lanzar lejos al espectro.

* * *

8

Zuko se paró frente al espejo, mirando nuevamente sus cicatrices. Su piel estaba más cubierta por el rojo carne que por el blanco leche, incluso habían algunas que no lograba ver a pesar de estar frente a su reflejo

"si tuviera otro espejo en mi espalda podría..." pensó como siempre lo hacia, pero enseguida se recrimino por tal deseo que solo le serviría para atormentarse aún más.

Siguió la rutina de cambiar sus vendas ya rojas de su propia sangre, y es que aún que pasaron más de 3 años el seguía rompiendo sus heridas. No tenía el tiempo para esperar a que sanaran, tenía una misión que cumplir, un objetivo que lograr y por sobre todo su honor que recuperar.

No había momento en que no lo recordara, haciendo imposible el no tener el ceño fruncido todo el día, por Agni que se sentía extraño relajar el rostro.

Simplemente no había nada que pudiera remediar su amargura, a tan solo 16 años vivía de arrepentimientos que solo un viejo se recriminaría en su lecho de muerte. Cosas que desde un inicio siempre estuvieron fuera de su control y alcance, solo en ello aún se comportaba como un adolescente, creyendo que todo recaía en su culpa.

Termino de vestirse cubriendo todo su cuerpo de negro y rojo, manos y cuello, dando la ilusión de que el fuego solo tocó su rostro. Las de su espalda, hombros, torso, manos, piernas y pies quedarían por siempre ocultas.

Salió de su camarote, para dirigirse a hablar con Huwe, el encargado de la cocina, hoy debía exigirle que cocinaran de una vez buena carne. El hombre le diría que no hay suficiente, y Zuko respondería como siempre.

* * *

Golpear el cuerpo del hombre contra la pared y amenazarlo con que sería su propia carne la que caiga al sarten.

4

Calor, era en lo único que tenía sentido dentro de la ola de pensamiento y sensaciones que cruzaban por su mente. Eso, y miedo.

¿que la gente del reino tierra es patética y estúpida?

No tenía ni idea de si eso era verdad, pero las figuras frente a el no hacían más que provocar lagrimas en los ojos. Lo que veía era magnifico comparado al pobre grupo al que pertenecía, ellos estaban con las incomodas armaduras y armas de baja categoría, de esas que por más filo se le sacase serían inútiles, los cascos hechos a medida estándar impedía ver a la mayoría que era demasiado pequeño para el traje, incluido el mismo que recién comenzaba a crecer.

En cambio ELLOS, contaban con armaduras hechas a la medida, estas se notaban ligeras y solo cubrían los puntos vitales, mierda, que esos hombres no necesitaban un traje completo. Emanaban completa confianza en sus habilidades.

Zuko vio lentamente como los soldados de tierra hacían sus movimientos en sincronía. El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar.

En cosas de segundos logró saltar a un lado, pero vio como el resto de su grupo no lograron salir del camino. Todos volaron por los aires impulsados por la gran columna que ahora volvía a su posición para dejarlos caer.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para atrapar aun que fuera a uno de sus compañeros, pero una roca se dirigía a su camino, no, eran varias.

* * *

Mierda. Se dijo otra vez.

2

Cuando despertó se encontró en un cuarto oscuro, en su desorientación Zuko incluso olvido quien era. Pero las memorias llegaron de golpe junto con el dolor.

Una inocente suplica, hablar por sus ideales, prepararse para el Agni Kai, y entonces mirar a su padre. Hasta allí llegaba su memoria, o hasta eso deseaba recordar.

Se sentía nauseabundo, el olor de su propia carne quemada, el constante vaivén y el agonizante dolor se resumieron en un gemido que alerto al hombre sentado en el escritorio. No lo conocía, era grande y moreno, con unos lentes demasiado pequeños para su rostro cuadrado.

-finalmente despierta príncipe, realmente no se en que piensa el señor del fuego pero...-

luego de esas palabras lo ayudó a sentarse, le dio un poco de beber y le entregó un pergamino con el sello real.

Súbitamente el estomago se le revolvió mientras tomaba con cuidado el papel, temiendo de que se quemara con su simple tacto. El hombre que lo asistió pareció ser lo suficientemente sensato como para salir de la habitación con una pobre excusa de necesitar ir al lavabo, quedando el solo contra sus grandes temores.

Inhalar.

Exhalar.

Abrió el papel con suma delicadeza, y lentamente comenzó a leer.

* * *

5

-REN! REN!- gritaba una y otra vez su nombre mientras lo tenía entre sus brazos magullados-vamos Ren no te duermas, por favor!- suplicó ya por quinta vez.

Levanto la mirada llena de lagrimas, solo para ver como una gran figura de verde y dorado se acercaba tranquilamente entre el polvo.

-vamos Ren- comenzó a rogar nuevamente al cuerpo casi inconsciente del soldado, quien tenía ambas piernas fracturadas de una forma retorcida, la sangre brotaba desde el hueso expuesto y los ojos le danzaban como si estuvieran viendo un espectáculo de acrobacias -dijiste que deseabas conocer a tu hija no es así?- Zuko se lo dijo más a si mismo que al cuerpo moribundo.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, pero más rápido eran sus movimientos de cabeza al tratar de ver que tan cerca estaba su muerte disfrazada de verde.

El hombre entre sus brazos murmuro algo, pero el joven no escuchó. Lo único que se apoderaba de su audición eran las pisadas más y más cercanas. Las pequeñas piedras se movían al son de aquel hombre, No, bestia, ningún ser humano debería ser capaz de matar de tal forma.

Aplastando cabezas, cortando brazos y gargantas, partir cuerpos a la mitad y varias otras atrocidades, todo ello dejando reluciendo el uniforme. Sin duda alguna, eso no era humano.

Entonces el silencio llegó.

* * *

7

En esta ocasión no necesito abrir los ojos, el, mejor dicho. Sabía bien como había llegado nuevamente al campamento, y lo que ocurrió anterior a eso, y lo anterior a lo anterior.

"soy un idiota" era uno de los insultos más suaves que se dijo a si mismo.

Arrepentimiento, tristeza, dolor, demasiado dolor y asco. Lo único que sentía era el olor de su carne quemada. Creyó que se había acostumbrado al aroma cuando su ojo fue tocado por el fuego, pero era distinto ahora, era una mezcla de cenizas, acero, tierra, muerte y algo más indefinible para él.

Y así como pensó conocer el olor de la carne humana chamuscada, había pensado que el conseguiría salvarlos a todos:

Kanto – Huo – Lua – Shizo – Ren – Eno – Yinue – Hui – Mugun – Jián – Zhang – Guodun – Zhiwo – Fei – Pinkun – Chijin – Ping – Gon – Zei – Wanmei – Anyu – Quian – Bai – Pang – Kushou – Meng

ingenuo.

Pensó que sería capaz de pelear al lado de cada uno, que serían victoriosos sin la ayuda de nadie. Luego todos regresarían a sus casas a contar sobre su legendaria batalla. Algunos se encontrarían con sus ancianas madres, otros con padres tercos pero amables, uno que otro se reuniría con sus pequeños hijos, un cuarteto soñaban con encontrarse con sus amadas, y un solitario solo quería servir a Agni.

Pero en lugar de eso cada uno fue quemado hasta la muerte, todos excepto él.

Un tonto e incauto niño.

Mierda.

MierdaMierdaMierdaMierda.

Cuanto se odiaba, repudiaba y aborrecía. El no merecía estar vivo, y aun que ahora la mayoría de su cuerpo este con vendajes eso no era nada comparado a la tortura que recibieron sus compañeros, su gente, sus primeros amigos.

Lagrimas recorrieron su rostro.

Lo único que agradecía era que el cuarto estaba oscuro, así nadie podría ver cuanto más se estaba deshonrando.

* * *

3

Asunto: Honor y Gloria

Principe Zuko, hijo de Ursa y señor del fuego Osai

Dado a la última instancia, vuestro padre, el benévolo señor del fuego Osai. A decidido que ante tu fiereza demostrada en el Agni Kai serás asignado a la división que defendiste arduamente con vuestra vida y habilidades.

Por ello, tiene la responsabilidad de seguir cuidando y protegiendo las vidas de cada uno de los soldados. Si llegase a fallar, sus títulos serán removidos y perderá el derecho de volver al territorio de la nación del fuego (exceptuando las colonias).

Contamos con usted:

-concejo de sabios

-conejeros de guerra

- _Señor del fuego_

 _Osai_

* * *

9

-que suerte!~- cantó lee -justo en mi cumpleaños-

dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras se saboreaba la buena carne frente a el.

El comedor estaba alegre, más que nada por la buena comida. Pero para Zhineng no era solo la comida, era el motivo detrás del platillo.

Lo descubrió a los dos meses de estar en la tripulación, habían pasado ya tres cumpleaños de soldados compañeros, y en cada fecha se había servido la misma clase de manjar. Era algo dulce, considerando que debían celebrar tal ocasión con desconocidos y lejos de los seres queridos. Por ello quiso hablar con Huwe y agradecerle personalmente por la dedicación en su trabajo.

Fue una sorpresa cuando se entero que todo venía de las ordenes del príncipe, quien parecía apático, desagradable y molesto. Por supuesto que luego sintió curiosidad.

Fue fácil conseguir la información que deseaba, el general Iroh disfrutaba hablar, y más de su sobrino. En poco tiempo aprendió a entender cada acción del joven. luego empezó a notar sutilezas, como bajar su ritmo en la practica dependiendo de con quien se enfrentara, tomar turnos en las noches en algún puesto, y una que otra actitud semejante.

Rápidamente, Zhineng se encontró a si mismo admirando al príncipe con la cicatriz.

Pero eso nunca lo admitiría, no cuando eso iría en contra de Zuko, el único al que podría llamar rey.

* * *

6

en cuanto el silencio se apodero de su alrededor, el tiempo comenzó a moverse de una manera distorsionada.

Miró nuevamente a Ren tan solo para ver su torso y cabeza atravesada por lo que parecía una espina gigante que salio del suelo, la imagen era grotesca, y aun así no podía apartar la mirada. La sangre teñía la estructura de rojo y sesos con órganos se resbalaban lentamente, el cuerpo tenía unos espasmos que solo provocaba que saltara más la sangre hasta llegar a su propio rostro. Todo ello estaba ocurriendo alrededor de sus brazos gastados.

Sus piernas cedieron dejando de lado al que había sido su compañero de camarote.

En su mente comenzaron a cruzar todos los recuerdos que había formado con su compañero, cuando se desvelaban escuchando las extrañas historias de Yinue para que luego Goudun les exigiera silencio, entre todos al final terminarían discutiendo, el comandante entraría con un balde de agua y lo lanzaría al que estuviera más cerca. Exigiendo saber quien es el responsable, Bai asumiría la culpa y tendría que pasar el resto de la noche en el exterior. Y así todos se tranquilizarían para idear turnos para no dejar a Bai solo.

Zuko habría seguido repasando esas noches y días en su memoria si no fuera por los gritos que lo llevaron devuelta a la realidad.

Para entonces encontrarse con que estaba en el infierno.

Los "refuerzos" habían llegado, pero no distinguían amigos de enemigos. Todos se encontraron rodeados de siluetas negras detrás de las paredes de fuego, quienes intentaban salir recibían una flecha entre los ojos en el mejor de los casos. Ignoraban suplicas, rezos y lógicas. Eran peor que los monstruos de tierra

Zuko y los 26 reclutas fueron devorados por las llamas de la guerra.


End file.
